


Klaine Oneshots

by tonightwillbeamemorytoo



Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, first time ever writing fics lol, i really dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonightwillbeamemorytoo/pseuds/tonightwillbeamemorytoo
Summary: These are all one-shots. Mostly ficlets/drabbles, as they are all I'm capable of writing atm. :)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 5





	Klaine Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!! (Though I'm interested in buying for the amazing prince of $1, Mr Murphy)

* * *

The early morning sun shines through the windows of the Hummel-Anderson household. All is quiet, peaceful, until...

"PAPA!! DADDY!!"

Eliza Hummel-Anderson, 4 years old, jumped onto the boys' double bed, and began to jump, waking them both up with a startle.

"Liz, cut it out!" a sleepy, but chuckling Kurt said.

"Fve mr mints" Blaine said, with his face buried in his pillow.

"Come again?"

Blaine lifts his head, just enough to croak out;

"Five more minutes!", and proceeded to drop his head to his pillow once again.

Eliza had other plans, though. With a cheeky grin, and a conspiratorial look to her Daddy, she dived onto her Papa's back.

* * *


End file.
